Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to controlling an image processing device, more specifically, to using a mobile computing device to control an image processing device.
Description of the Related Art
Image processing devices may include a plurality of different image processing functions. For example, an image processing device may include any one of a multifunction peripheral, copier, scanner, printer, or other image processing device, and provide the corresponding functionality. The image processing device enables a user to execute various functions, features, and user interfaces in order to perform particular tasks. By way of example, the image processing device and/or application executing on the image processing device may provide functionality for making photocopies, printing a document, scanning a document and generating an electronic document representing the scanned document, transmitting data over a network, accessing a database on a remote server, or other task.
As image processing devices have grown in complexity and ability to offer many different types of functionality in different environments, the ability to control and operate the image processing devices have been updated to reflect these capabilities. It is not uncommon for image processing devices to have built-in display screens that present various options for controlling the operation of these devices. However, a drawback associated with these configurations relate to the complexity of applications executing on the image processing device and attempting to interact with various display images to accomplish a specific task. These issues are further exacerbated when a mobile computing device is being used to do so. A system according to invention principles remedies any drawbacks associated with these conventional systems.